<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>professor by LuckyStarship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053918">professor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyStarship/pseuds/LuckyStarship'>LuckyStarship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Apex Legends (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Skirts, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23053918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyStarship/pseuds/LuckyStarship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>crypto and octane disccuss role playing a scenario. crypto orders a skirt online and octane wears it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>professor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1. english is not my first language 2. i am trans too 3. based off my own experiences</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>octane likes to experiment in the bedroom, so it would be no surprise that inevitably he suggests a role playing scenario. the first idea was that of a police officer and a thug, but neither were fond of handcuffs, the idea was quickly discarded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane has many wild suggestions, some of which unnerve crypto, so he searches up simple role playing online and orders a costume.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it arrives in 3 days because he hacked the system to make him think he paid for a quick delivery membership when he had not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the costume is a schoolgirl outfit. he has discussed it with octane before and he agreed to it. octane likes skirts, especially now that he can wear them without getting misgendered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>the outfit is a cropped shirt with a tie, almost like a sailor uniform, and the skirt rides on one's waist and is very short and pleated blue. crypto puts on his glasses and sits in their living room, waiting for octane to walk out of the rook to begin the role play.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he has a ruler in hand, and is sitting on a hard backed chair in the middle of the room. he has wiped away his chalkboard because the scenario they discussed is detention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane finally exits out of the bedroom, crypto swallows heavily when he sees him. the shirt displays a peek of his abs and lightly muscular arms. the skirt is so short, it especially makes his thighs look thick. it is so short that when octane turns to pick up a piece of chalk, he can see that the other had put on panties beneath the skirt. he can't see too much of him, just the fact that he is definitely wearing panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what is my punishment, professor?" octane asks with a smug smile, noticing the effect he has on the hacker.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>crypto adjusts his glasses, puts on a cool face. "writing lines."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"what must i write?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>i must not be naughty.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane smirks again and turns to the board, stands on his tip toes so he can begin writing at the very top of the board, stretches his arm up. he has leaned forward a bit, and it makes his skirt situation worse. it rides up, displays the bottom of his plump ass, and the way his pussy lips looks in those pink panties.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>crypto exercises self control as he watches the adrenaline junkie write lines. he must be doing this on purpose, putting his pretty body on display...maybe this role playing scenario would be beneficial....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane smiles to himself as he writes his lines, knows crypto is watching his every move, so every now and then he purposely juts his hips out at an angle to give the hacker a perfect view of his taint, covered in frilly pink panties he had bought as a curiosity a long time ago.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he writes </span>
  <em>
    <span>i must not be naughty </span>
  </em>
  <span>several times, switching from spanish to english when he felt like it. he eventually grows bored and starts drawing with the chalk, draws crude stick figures in various sex positions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"continue with your lines." crypto says harshly. "you are in detention. do not make me give you punishment."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"yes professor." he doesn't think he will stop. he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants </span>
  </em>
  <span>to be naughty, he is a naughty little school girl who is pushing his limits. he bites the inside of his cheek to prevent a laugh. he had asked curiously earlier if it was meant to be a high school or college scenario. crypto had grimaced and said that morally, college would be better. but a college scenario seems more stressful than a high school one, so octane purposely plays up an innocent yet naughty demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he writes, but writes the wrong words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>professor must not be so strict. </span>
  </em>
  <span>crypto notices after two lines and slaps his ruler against the coffee table to get his attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"that's enough. i told you not to. now you must be punished."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"how are you going to punish me?" octane asks in a cheeky manner, eyes the ruler. crypto pats his lap and octane approaches, and then he is made to lie across his lap. he does, prostheses keeping him up stable, skirt riding up more to display more than half of his ass. he wonders how much his pussy tempts crypto, how much control is needed for him to not slip his fingers beneath the panties and fuck him with his fingers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>just the thought of that scenario makes him wiggle his ass a little in want as crypto prepares the ruler. he is given no warning when it slaps his skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane jolts a little, eyes going wide. it is harder than he expected, but it feels good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"count to ten."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane takes a breath. "one."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>smack.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"two."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he gets spanked with the ruler, again and again. he was already a little wet before now, but he is definitely wetter now, panties feeling damper the more crypto's ruler harshly smacks his pussy and ass.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he loses count between seven and eight and is made to start over. he moans out at three, and crypto pauses. octane wishes he could see his expression. he himself is panting a little, eyes watery and face red, not as red as the skin of his ass but certainly very red.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"if you keep this up, we will have detention all week." crypto says, spanking octane again. he chokes out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>four.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it hurts, professor."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"then you shouldn't be so naughty."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>five.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"can't i make it up to you?" octane whines. he is spanked again, and he feels like he could cum right then. "ohh...like a private lesson?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>crypto pauses. "i could give you a private lesson. but if you misbehave and don't do what i tell you to, then i will spank you again."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane nods eagerly, and crypto makes him stand up. he smiles at his boyfriend, tugs his skirt down so he can't see his panties so obviously, and innocently asks "what now?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"sit in my lap."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane turns his back to crypto and sits delicately on his lap. he is straddling his thighs backwards, and leans his back against crypto's chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"now what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"we can begin your first lesson." crypto's glasses glint in the living room light, and octane wants to kiss his nerdy face, but he is curious what this lesson will be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his question is soon answered. crypto strokes his inner thigh, gently, works his way up to where octane's wet pussy sits on his lap, quivering in anticipation. his other hand rubs gentle circles on his abs, sometimes rubbing under his shirt and teasing the area around his nipple but never touching.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane squirms a little, watching that hand get closer, and almost cries out when crypto presses two fingers to the front of his panties, massaging the hood of his clit and making the soft fabric even wetter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane squirms some more, swallows noises in his throat as crypto rubs him through the panties. he craves skin on skin contact, but the material rubbing against him feels good in its own way. the room swims before his eyes as crypto rubs up and down, wet noises made as he massages octane's folds, pressing into the panties just hard enough to make them soaking wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>crypto focuses on his clit, rubbing circles above the area while octane sweats in his lap, breath coming out heavier thanks to his boyfriend's fingers. fuck, they feel so good, they are driving him up the wall with pleasurable feelings...he is soaked, leaking onto the hacker's lap, and he is about to cum from his fingers alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"professor...." octane pants, mewling a little as his legs spread wider involuntarily. he is about to make a mess of these brand new panties, about to ruin the satin forever when he cums. "you feel so good..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you're learning your lesson well." octane thinks he can hear crypto sounding short of breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane squeezes his eyes shut as crypto presses his fingers harder, trying to coax on orgasm from the boy, and it is almost working. he is panting, mewling, moaning as he comes undone thanks to those fingers, about to cum inside his pink panties...he wishes he could cum on crypto's cock, he wants to ride his boyfriend so badly...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>crypto finally slips his hand beneath the panties, presses the heel of his palm against his clit so that his long fingers can fuck octane's hole while his palm rubs his clitoris with force. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane does not last very long. with a cry he cums on the hacker's deft fingers, who withdraws his hand to tug and rub at octane's clit while his hips jerk, riding out the orgasm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>finally octane is left panting, feeling wet and cold, panties soaked. it has even soaked through his skirt, which he can see when crypto pushes him off of him and he has to stand before his boyfriend, dripping wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"you did good." crypto smiles at him, before his face turns more serious. "for your next lesson...get on your knees."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane obeys, face flushed from his recent orgasm. he sits between crypto's knees, staring at the bulge in his pants. "yes, professor?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"take my cock out."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane unbuckles his pants for him, trying to go as quickly as possible. he pulls it off and throws it where it crashes somewhere, tears open the button and tugs down the zipper eagerly. he can almost taste it in his mouth, salivating. crypto went without boxer shorts today...good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane takes crypto's cock out, giving it a couple of careful strokes, but waits for more instruction. he does not know if he wants him to suck him off or what.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"very good." crypto pets his fingers through octane's hair and he keens at the contact. "make me cum with your fingers like i did you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>boring...</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane obeys anyways, stroking crypto's cock. his fingers are not as long as his boyfriend's but his hand is still dexterous, so he expertly twists his boyfriend's cock, jerking him off and watching his expression change behind the glasses .</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his eyebrows are pinched together. he is biting his cheek so he does not make a sound. his face flushes in a beautiful manner, too. octane enjoys watching it when they have sex. he likes to witness the changes in the man's demeanor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he jerks him, tugs at his cock, uses his thumb to smear the precum around his head while his mouth waters. it looks so delicious, erect before his face, and he gets wet again in his panties, imagining taking him into his mouth, better yet, or sinking himself down on that cock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he wonders how much brattiness it would take for crypto to flip octane onto his back, rip his panties aside and fuck his needy pussy. certainly a lot more brattiness...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"professor." octane croons, but crypto's eyes remain close. "you look like you taste so good.."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i want you in me...in my mouth...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>no more response.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane licks a stripe up the underside, suckles on the tip, which thrills him. he tastes like salt and sweat. crypto's fingers go through his hair again, pulling a little, and he moans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he still jerks him with one hand, but with his tongue he laps up the precum, takes his head in his mouth. his boyfriend tastes so good, he loves the taste of cock, he wish he would fuck up into his mouth and choke him on his cock but he remains still, face twitching slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he withdraws his hand and takes crypto as far as he can into his own mouth, but it does not take very long for crypto to suddenly cum down his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane pulls off of him, eyes wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"that did not take very long."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it's the skirt. i had to stop looking or it would make me cum instantly."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane grins smugly, but crypto pulls him to his feet and shoves him against his chalkboard. "what?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his boyfriend suddenly drops to his knees  nudging his legs apart. he pulls octane's panties down and slips his head under his skirt. octane cries out as he feels a tongue run along the inside of his folds, throwing his head back against the green chalkboard. his knees are weak and bent as crypto sucks him off while he stands, panting and moaning at the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>crypto sucks on his clitoris and it is making him cry, moving his hand to press hard into the back of his head. he is sweaty and red-faced, can not see his boyfriend beneath his skirt but can feel his every movement of tongue on his pussy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>crypto uses two fingers to spread him open and manages to fuck his hole with his tongue, a little shallow because of the fact that they are standing up. octane is truly crying from how good it feels, how the stimulation is making his entire body sweat and his pussy feels so, so wet. he thrusts his hips a little, fucking his boyfriend's face as best he can without his knees giving in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>octane cums again on his boyfriend's face, and crypto re appears out of the skirt, wetness all over his mouth and chin. his glasses sit crookedly on his nose, and he wipes away the slick with the back of his hand. he surges up to kiss octane, who does not mind, open-mouthed kisses and wet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"it's the skirt." crypto repeats when he draws away, his hips pressed flush to octane's. octane hopes he is hard so he can fuck him until tomorrow, make him cum again and again. "it drives me insane."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i will wear it tomorrow, then."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"good. maybe i can fuck you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>his heart pounds. "yes  please."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>